Means to an End
by Fox's Rose
Summary: I worked hard as a child then on a day that I least expected, my life did a 180 turn. My family was murdered, and I killed my father somehow. Casted out of my home, I traveled trying to find my meaning. Is there peace and salvation? Who knows... Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters, the rest belong to their rightful creators.**

"**Father... how could you?**_" a small voice whispered in the dead silence of the cold air. "_**Why did you kill them?**_"_

_Staring into the charred remains of the home I use to live in. I was the eldest child of five children, and the only one who held a constant job of working in barns and in the fields. I had only been ten at the time, and had been working for two years._

_We lived in a poor village, the only thing we were able to do was work to survive. The other villages were too far away from us to get to since it took more than a day to travel to them. It also wasn't uncommon to have marriages inside ones family. I myself was engaged to my cousin who was at the time twice my age. As I said, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence in our village for it was so hard to travel anywhere for less than a day._

_It was a chilly day, very close to winter time, and we were taking in the last of our harvests, and getting the fields ready for next spring. I had finished for the day, since it was mid-noon, and I had been working since the sun had risen that morning. As I walked home, I wondered what my mother was doing with my younger siblings, the youngest was born just months before and the others were in between._

_As I walked past the village, I noticed smoke in the sky, coming from the direction of my home. There were no other males in the village, for they were all out in the fields working on the harvests. I picked up the skirts of my dusty dress and started running towards my home. I tripped a few times as I ran, catching my skirts on some bushes. When I reached my house, it was up in flames, and the screams of my family sounded through my ears, and I knew I would never be able to get that sound out of my ears. As I tentatively walked up towards the house, I saw a figure standing in front of it. I knew from the shape and build that it was my father, causing me to freeze, but it was too late, for my foot stepped on a twig, snapping it in half, and my father's eyes shot to where I was._

_I tensed as my father's body turned towards me. My heart sped up, and my mind only knew one thing. Fear. My father was known for violent outbreaks, and his mean streak, no one in the village messed with my father, no one even talked to him, or looked at him the wrong way, for he could easily snap at any incident. When I looked into my father's eyes, my heartbeat doubled in fear, for his eyes were wild and non human. I don't even know if he knew what he really was doing._

"_Still alive Jezebel?" my father sneered, making me wince, I hated my name. "I thought you were inside with the others, but it seems I'll just need to take care of you personally." He mused while picking up one of his swords._

_I took a step backwards afraid for my life, the cries of my family had died as the fire continued to blaze. I gulped the last of the moisture in my mouth as he drew closer, letting me smell the alcohol on his breath. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as my body shivered a bit as the light shone off his sword. I'm not sure what had happened next, it still escapes me, even if I thought long and hard on it._

_As my father started charging at me, with pure intent on killing me, I became frozen with fear. He raised his sword and let out a cry, at this time my natural reactions kicked in, adrenalin pumped through my veins and what I remember next was hearing the calls and yells of the males of the village as they appeared in front of the house. I was standing above my father, his sword in my hands, and blood dripping off of the blade into the puddle between my feet. I wasn't very aware of what was being said around me. I was still trying to figure out what had happened. The sword was taken from my hands, and my arms soon hang at my sides, and when I looked down, I noticed I was covered in blood, which made me somewhat wonder where it came from._

_It was noisy in front of my home, I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't even think for life of me. All I heard was noise, but not words. I felt someone take hold of my arm, leading me away from the bunt down home and my dead father. I felt like I wasn't there, that I wasn't actually living, just watching from a suspended space. Days passed, and judgment had been made. I was taken to the East Indian Trading Company and left for their judgement._

_My mind though was no where near that, my mind was just concentrated on one thing..._

_I had killed my father, and had allowed my family to perish in the fire that my father had created..._


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open as a curse escaped my lips, my heartbeat started slowing as I sat up in the hammock I had been currently sleeping in. My leather clad right wrist was burning in silent reminder of the past as I placed my other hand over it to keep the burning at bay. Sighing from my nose, I ran a hand through the loose hair that framed my face when it hung down; reddish brown locks were twisted into random braids with feathers, beads, and sea shells intertwined while the rest of it hung in tresses around my shoulders. I heaved out of the hammock, making my way up to the deck, where I was greeted by the rising of the sun. I leaned against the railing, starring into the deep, mesmerizing water as it crashed up against the ship I was on.

My head perked up when I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I readied my straight sword for an attack as I turned around, relaxing a bit when I saw Captain Hamilton. His dusty black locks were short and tussled, much like the rest of the crew. He was a fair sized man, with broad shoulders, chest, but a kind though stern face and personality. His black tri-pointed hat sat lightly upon his head as he gave me a knowing look. He took his place at my side, as I turned back to look at the water. Since he had found me as a child on the run stowed away on his ship, he had became my mentor, I owed him my life.

He taught me how to fight with knives, swords and several of other objects, pistols, and haggle in town, hold my own in a fight with more than one person, gamble, trade, how to work a ship, how to use the stars to navigate, and so much more. I owed me for so much, and for being a small time pirate and large time cargo deliverer, he never asked me to repay him, though I plan on doing so.

"Good sailin' weather this mornin' lass." Captain Hamilton stated as he looked out into the ocean with me.

"Aye Capt'n looks to be a good day indeed. The wind looks to be picking up in the west. With the wind on our tails, we should reach Tortuga by noon the morrow." I mused with a nod of my head.

Captain Hamilton chuckled at that as he took a puff from his pipe. His thick bushy beard flickered a bit from the corner of my eye as we became silent. As the sun rose in the sky, the rest of the crew started to stir; the captain gave me a knowing grin and nodded me towards the galley, where I usually was to help the chef out. It was hard to cook for over two dozen shipmates, even with the help that I offered, our cook; Belfried was still swamped to get things ready.

I dipped my head a bit in acknowledgement and headed to the galley, heading into the kitchen while grabbing an apron then started helping out. When I entered, Belfried looked exasperated, his bald pale face now red from anger from the work he had been doing since even before I was up. I walked over to him and took the bowl he was beating from his hands in the middle of his growling and swearing.

"Tis too early Belfried ta be so angry, what they be bugging ye about now?" I asked as I beat the mixture in the bowl.

The bulky chef, who was also an amazing fighter with his large form, and scowling face. Some would be surprised to know that a man like him would be just as good as a chef as he was a fighter. The man let out a sigh that could either be taken as relief or as irritation. Most would take it as the latter, but when you've worked with the same person for over ten years, you were able to read them with little problem.

"Aye lass that be true. Those buggers down there were demandin' I make 'em crepes and potatoes." He spat, hitting the pot near the doors, where he usually spat into when was chewing tobacco.

I wrinkled my nose at that but didn't say anything on his habit for I was quite use to it. Belfried and I stayed in the kitchen most of the morning cooking, and once the rest of the crew came down for something to eat, we served them, then after they ate and left, we cleaned up before going up deck and continuing on with our normal duties. I was in charge of keeping the storage stocked up and that all of our weapons were in tip top shape. Besides those though, I mainly went around making sure that all of the knots were securely tied together.

While going through the storage, I began thinking back to the memory I had, frowning as I scribbled down what we needed. I shook my head a bit; not wanting to go back to the memory, for I knew what would happen if I did. I would become immersed with what happened, I would remember the fine details I hadn't noticed then. It was one of the things I disliked the most about my mind, I was able to see the details, and recall details I never wanted to recall in almost perfect detail.

I hear something bump against the bottom of the ship, and wondered if we had hit a small sand pile so I brushed it off until the second bump. I brushed it off and shook my head I finished what I was down in the storage to do then walked up to the deck, hearing yells coming from up there. Wondering what was going on, I opened the hatchet to the deck to see the crew surrounded Captain Hamilton, their angry looks were enough for me to read that something the Captain had said upset them greatly, and that they were close to rebelling against the man.

"Oi, what are ya buggers goin' on about? Go back to yer stations before I send ya overboard." I threatened, causing the crew to pause and looked at me in surprise.

I raised an eyebrow at them, daring them to say anything about it. They just looked at me, and then grumbled to themselves before going back to their stations. I wasn't the first mate of anything, but they all had high respect for me for some reason. When I turned to Captain Hamilton, he let out a breath from his pipe and motioned me over to him. As I walked over, I noticed some strange looking clouds heading our way, and frowned a bit at it, listening as the wind started to howl around us.

I looked at the sails, watching as the wind tried to move them to their liking. Captain Hamilton nodded at me, as he yelled at the boys to start cracking before the storm hit us hard. I scrambled up the ropes, heading up to the mast, helping the boys pull up the sails, then make sure their tied down securely. I looked up a bit as I had heard some yells from down below; when I looked I saw something coming out of the water, they were tentacles of a beast. It was a beast known as the Kraken, an underwater creature who's at the beck and call of Davy Jones.

I cursed once more under my breath as the crew started panicking. I couldn't blame them, but I knew the best thing to do was to flee before we were dragged down I jumped off of the mast just as a tentacle started inching its way up to where we were. I grabbed a rope and jumped from the mast just as the tentacle snapped in it half. I sucked in some air as I painfully landed on the deck of the ship ad rolled, trying not to cause anymore more damage to myself as possible.

When I looked up, I saw multiple tentacles reaching up towards the ship. I cursed some more as I stood up, making sure that I had all my effects on me still. I was near Captain Hamilton and went to him, lightly tugging on his sleeve, once the ship started tilting downwards.

"Your orders Capt'n?" I asked, feeling myself starting to slide towards the middle of the Saint Queensberry.

"Aye lass, save yerself. We be old men on this ship, but yer young n' full of life. Ye need to live Jezebel, carry us with you lass." He said as he started losing his grip.

"Nay Capt'n! I cannot jus' leave ye an' the crew Capt'n! Let me stay..." I started to say but Captain Hamilton cut me off with a stern look.

"Ye do as I say lass. Remember ye owe me yer life. Now go, get off this ship n' get ta land. Ye better be stay alive till yer good n' ready to die lass." he stated, causing me to frown, but before I could open my mouth, the ship gave a large creak. "Go lass! This is the last order I give ye as yer captain!" with that, he pushed me off board, into the murky waters as the ship was taken by the Kraken.

I watched helplessly as I kept myself afloat, as the Saint Queensbury sunk to her grave. I watched as my heart sunk, for I had thought after fifteen years aboard that ship, I would have had someplace to call home. Closing my eyes and bowing my head in respect for the crew and family I had just lost. Knowing it wouldn't be very safe to stay in one place long, for that I started swimming, hoping I had enough stamina to last until I got to shore. As I swam, I hoped I'd be able to reach shore or at least some sort of floating device until I could reach land.

I'm not sure how long I had been swimming for, it seemed like hours, and I was starting to get tired. But after the experiences that I've had with swimming long distances, it was better continue than to stop. Which is exactly what I did, I didn't stop, but I did pay attention to where the sun exactly was, and when I glanced from the corner of my eye, it was starting to set. When I had started it was almost high noon. I felt my stomach tighten in hunger as the horizon swallowed up the sun. I took this time to curse a bit as my weary arms ached in pain.

I knew I would have to stop soon, but I also knew it would have been too dangerous to do so. Needing to stop, I treaded water where I was, breathing heavily as I tried to rest. My eyes were starting to droop and my normal functions were starting to stop. I desperately tried to find something to hang onto until I was rested, but nothing was there. Getting onto my back, I allowed myself to float a bit, staring into the sky, finding that I was going west. As I stared into the sky, I felt my eye lids becoming heavier, though I tried my best to keep them open, for I didn't want to fall asleep in unsafe waters. Though try as I might, I couldn't fight it and my eye lids fell shut.

The numbing water moved me gentle, as the tide was calm. My body rocked with the waves, my hair spread out as the wind chilled my skin which was exposed. I knew that if I got out of this alive, I wouldn't be able to work until I was over whatever sickness I would be contracting from being out here. My light cream shirt felt heavy and the breeches on my legs felt like weights. The added weight of my effects didn't help much, nor did my boots; I was surprised I was able to stay up so long as I had been able to.

The sea always had an odd effect on me, even as a child. It was soothing, rejuvenating, and I could never help but relax to its pulse. I just never thought it would be like this, becoming one with the water I so loved for all these years.

'If only I could see the sunrise, then I would know it will be alright.' Were the last thoughts to go through my conscious mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was sitting in a small jail cell, my knees pulled up to my chest, my tattered dress was now covered in dirt as well as my skin, my hair matted against my skin, knotted and tangled. All around me grown men were talking, whispering to one another. Some were pointing to where I was, others were snickering to themselves about something else and then there were the ones who were mumbling to themselves about something, oblivious to what was going on around them. I didn't want to experience that, but I didn't know what was going to happen to me._

_I had been in this cell since I killed my father, and had been accused of setting fire to the rest of my family. I don't know how long that had been though, days probably, a month? Maybe. I don't know, my sense of time had diminished from when I wasn't aware of anything, to realizing I was in here._

_I let out a shaky sigh, feeling the tears that had been shed dry upon my face. I rubbed my face with the heel of my palm, trying to get some sense back to me. Now that I had, had time to reflect, I couldn't help but slump in defeat. After all there was no way to prove that I hadn't started the fire, not after they saw me standing above my father with his sword that glinted with his blood. I was still wearing the blood covered dress, the reminder that I was now a murderess. My shoulders shook at that thought and I bit my lip, wondering what was going to happen. I was quite mindful about everything around me, as well as being aware of every breath, person, stench, movement, sound and glance._

_I gripped my hands tightly into fists and as the sounds of footsteps echoed down the stone stairs of the cellar. All of the occupants who were in the other cages with me looked up at the stairs, some leaned in the cages afraid of what would happen, others looked curiously at who was coming down. Then there were others whispered about who it could be. I stared at the stairs, watching as the flickering light casted a shadow on the walls and floor, silhouetting the figure of a male. One which seemed to been raised in a proper manor but held an air of arrogance, and cruelty. _

_The clipping sound of boots rang in my ears as the figure of a male came into view. From my spot against the window of my cell, I looked up once silence encased the cellar, my stormy grey blue eyes meeting emotionless blue eyes. The man was older than I was by twenty years at least, he was dressed like one would expect for a high ranked officer _

"_Miss Jezebel Soot I presume." He said, his voice retaining no emotion, nor hinting at any other than boredom._

_I felt myself tense at his stature as I stood up, weak from the lack of food I had been given over the course of my stay there. He looked at me, taking in my dirtied form, from the smudges on my face, to the dirt and blood on my dress finally to the tattered clothes that I wore along with my matted hair. He motioned to one of the guards he had accompanied with him. I heard something jingle, and felt the cell rattle as it opened up._

"_Come with me, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you. For one so young, you have quite a hefty price on your head." He told me, his voice, leaving no room for argument and held a slight air of amusement._

_I tensely stood straighter, my back and shoulders rigid as I hesitantly took a step forward towards the entrance. As soon as I near the door of the cell, my hands were bound in front of me in thick shackles. There I was escorted out of the cellar and up the stairs where I stumbled while the guards shoved me up. I winced as my small body hit the cold stone before being pulled up by the scruff of my neck then pushed to start walking again. I bit back a hiss and growl, knowing that it would not do me any good with the position I was in now._

_I was brought to an office, which was quite grand and stood in front of the man who took me out of the cellar. The blue eyed man sat down behind the large desk, and poured himself some scotch, that was the smell that I got from the brown liquid. I wrinkled my nose at it, but said nothing, watching as he took a sip from his crystal glass._

"_Now Miss Soot, I assume you know the charges that are held against you right now." He said causing a frown to appear on my face._

"_Yes. I am accused of murder for both my father and my family in the village of Notre." I replied, trying to sound as even as I could, though my mouth was dry and my body was cold._

"_That is correct Miss Soot, now you do realize that because your village didn't know what to do with you, you were sent here for judgement," At this point he had stood up and started walking towards the fireplace to my left, picking up a branding iron, which was in the shape of a 'P' I had only heard rumours of how the company labelled Pirates, and my eyes widen in panic. _

"_Ah, I see you are familiar with what this means. Yes Miss Soot, you may be young, but that does not save you from the law. You will be branded as a pirate, but I will only give you two options on how to live." This time he faced me before speaking once more. "One is to play a game of cat and mouse. You run and I will hunt you down. The other is you can simply let yourself be taken to the gallows where you will be hung till death."_

_I squirmed a bit under his gaze, for neither option sounded pleasant to me. But I rather run and live, then give up living at all. There was just something in my mind that told me I was suppose to live, and that I shouldn't let this man intimidate me as he was._

"_Well, Miss Soot, what is your decision?" he asked as he placed the branding iron back in the fire to heat up._

"_I... I will live..." I choked out as he brought the iron back out and I saw that it was red hot._

"_Good, I was hoping you would choose that." He stated as he came towards me, I started to tremble as my wrist was held out to the man, who wasted no time with pressing the burning metal against my skin._

_I bit back a scream of agony as the scorching metal burnt my skin, making its impression permanent into my skin. Tears leaked down my cheeks from the pain, my lips and body trembling in pain. I think my body gave out once the iron left my skin, but I dare not look at the mark, feeling the skin continue to burn away. I was on my knees then, trembling as the shackles were taken off._

"_You should start running soon Miss Soot, for the sooner you leave, the sooner the chase will commence. You will always remember my face and name little mouse for you cannot hide from me. Your hunter is Beckett, Cutler Beckett." He whispered into my ear after kneeling down at my side where I continued to tremble._

_When he was standing he made some sort of motion to the guards, for they picked me up and escorted me out of the office and the East Indian Trading Company building, throwing me into the streets after unchaining me, where I fell onto the ground in a lump before slamming the doors behind them. I hesitantly pushed myself up, wincing at the use of my arm. I looked at the brand, wincing at how red and puffy it was. I quickly tore at m skirt, and went to the nearest fountain to cool the burn off before wrapping it in the strip of soaked cloth I tore off, then immersing my whole wrist into the fountain, at least until I felt I would be alright._

_When that was done I got up and decided to take the advice I was given and get out of the city. I didn't know where to go though, for I had never been anywhere but my village of Notre. I didn't know where to start. I walked down the streets, eventually finding me way to the docks, where the sea slapped against the sides, looking so vast and magnificent. _

_It was at this place, where I felt the call to the sea, and made the decision that since I was branded as a pirate, that I should try my hand at it. But I didn't know where to start, as I passed by the vendors in the market area, I knew I would need some new clothes, for the ones I was wearing now weren't suitable to go out to sea with. I checked my pockets, seeing that I held nothing on me and shyly licked my lips in anticipation. I didn't like being unaware of what I was to be doing, and as I walked along the streets, I started watching people, watching how they acted, and what they did. _

_I noticed some people stealing, and other haggling. Then there were people who did both, or threaten the vendor, and as I watched the ones who stole, I began noticing the similarities of them. I figured if the basic concept for thievery was being smart about your surroundings, then it shouldn't be that difficult to do._

_I walked over to a vendor who sold clothes, and started taking a look at what he had to offer. The vendor, clearly thinking I was going to by something, despite the young age that I was at, began telling me all about his wares, and how they had been spun from the finest threads of Singapore. I nodded my head, in mild interest as my fingers felt the soft cloth. I knew it would be the best material to wear, for it was light, but sturdy. When I asked him how much it would be, the vendor started going off on his special prices and deals that he would offer for me._

_I nodded politely as I slipped some clothes off from the front of the stall and rolled them into my hands, trying to find a place to hide them. When the vendor asked me who the clothes would be for, I told him that my brother was heading out to sea and that I wanted to get him a going away gift. The lie slipped off my tongue so easily, that I almost believed it myself. The vendor nodded his head and started talking again, stating that I was a good sister to be doing this for my brother. _

_I could only smile a bit and nod my head, for I really wanted to get out of this situation, but I didn't know how. I held my hands behind my back, trying to inch away, but the vendor kept talking to me, so I was starting to get nervous. It was only when a hand landed on my shoulder; causing me to jump did another hand place the clothes I took into a bag, before handing me the straps of it behind my back still._

"_There ye are lass; yer brother's been looking for ye; for some time now." A deep male voice said, causing both the vendor and I to look up at person who came into the scene._

_He was a tall man with dark skin, and dark hair that was twisted into dreadlocks with a large hat sitting upon his head. He was wearing a red overcoat on top of white shirt also black pants and boots. His effects stood out against his dynamic appearance, and one could easily tell that you didn't want him to get angered._

"_You know this lass sir" the vendor asked suspiciously as my body tensed in fear._

_My nerves still hadn't calmed since becoming branded or released, and this situation was making my nerves much worse than before. I started chewing on the inside of my lips out of nervousness as the male next to me, tightened his grip a little more on my shoulder, before placing his other hand on my other shoulder, causing me to tense even more._

"_Aye I do. The lasses brother is on me ship. See her all the time when we make port here. She's a sweet lass so give her a break." The male said as I felt his arm start to move us. "So if you'll excuse us sir, we'll be headin'." He said then proceeded to steer me away from the vendor as I switched the bag from my back to my front, letting the male lead me away from the vendor before he could stop us._

_I let the man lead me away from the crowds, wondering if I should be protesting or not. I hastily licked my lips, as the sounds of the market faded from my ears and the sound of the sea replaced it. Once we were near the docks, the man released my shoulders and turned me around. His face was wrinkled, showing that he was aging from his travels. He looked down at me, and smirked a bit while he leaned back against the crates behind him._

"_If you want to steal lass, you should make it quick. Don't let the vendors talk to you for too long. Otherwise they'll get suspicious of ye lass. That vendor ye were talking with was about to motion for a guard to take ye away." He told me as I rested on a crate, holding the basket in my arms tightly. "Another thing, always have something with ye to stash the goods away."_

"_I see... uhm... thank you for the help earlier." I said bowing my head a bit._

_I heard movement in front of me, and when I looked up, I noticed that the male had his back turned. Puzzled, I was about to ask him what he was doing, when I looked back at the clothes I stole, realizing that he was giving me a chance to change. I took it, and quickly shed my dress, changing into the breeches and shirt. I tore my dress into strips, using them to make a sash for around my waist, the light blue and white strips working well with my cream top and brown breeches. I then looked at my feet and frowned a bit thinking where I could get some shoes._

_Just when I was going to ask, I heard a thud, and saw a pair of boots laying on the ground and that the man had turned around, inspecting me as I pulled the boots on. It felt odd wearing male clothing, but I had felt cleaner than I had before. When I finished tucking my breeches into my boots, I felt his eyes wonder over my form in approval._

"_Ye look like a lad lass, just get that nest of hair control then find the vessel named the Saint Queensbury. Ye'll be able to get a start there." He told me then ruffled my hair before walking off before I could ask him anything else. "Ye better hurry then lass ships don't stay here long." He added as he continued to walk._

_I smiled a bit as I used the last the strips to tie my hair back. I winced when I looked at my wrist, frowning as the burn continued to rage pain over my wrist. I place a hand over my wrist, grimacing as the pain intensified, causing me to hiss as I released it. I looked down and winced, seeing blood pooling from the wound. I walked out of the alley and over towards some fresh water, where I doused in, letting out a sigh of relief. I unbound the wound, making a face as I saw both blood and puss leave the wound. _

_After a few moment, the burning stopped and I soaked another piece of cloth before wrapping that around the wound. Closing my eyes a bit, I relaxed my shoulders and pulled my arm out of the water; I then left my place in the alleys and went towards the dock, trying to find the ship the man suggested. Even though I knew I shouldn't trust someone like him, I felt that I could for one reason or another. As I walked along the docks I looked at all of the ships that were in port, watching as some men of the ships yelled out for recruits. I stopped when I heard one such someone talking to their captain, saying that they were meeting up with the Saint Queensbury within a few weeks and knew that would be my chance._

_I snuck on board of the ship, staying out of sight of the crew and waited. What I didn't know was that the Saint Queensbury's crew were more aware than I gave them credit for, and that like the man said, I would get my start there._


	4. Chapter 4

"Capt'n I think she's alive." An older voice said, as the darkness slowly started to release its hold on me.

"Is she Mister Gibbs? I see no change in the stature of the girl." Another male's voice stated, almost blandly, this one though, sounded younger, cockier, but had a strange feel that he knew more than he let anyone see. "Rather, she seems to be the same lifeless being that we pulled from the waters a week ago. Just throw her overboard would you."

His tone irritated me as my other senses started awakening. First I noticed that there were more than just the two males around me. I could feel at least three other presences watching me. The next thing I noticed was that I was no longer in the water, but on the familiar hardness of wood of a deck. Besides the hardness digging into my back, I was quite aware that I was frozen my soaked clothes clutching to me like a muscle to a rock.

"I... would like... to re-eval...uate that state...ment." I murmured, my voice sounding croaked and strained as I tried to move my head as footsteps stopped after my broken sentence.

My entire body felt heavy now that my conscious mind was starting to recover and un-fog itself. I heard footsteps stop next to my head and something warm slide across my brow, my muscles twitching at the sudden contact. When it left, I almost groaned for the chill that resided in the rest of my body returned, making me almost whimper out.

"Open yer eyes dearie." The second male whispered as I felt hands on my face again, this time on both sides, warming them up from the chill of the wind. "Open yer eyes dearie c'mon I know ye can do it." The voice urged.

I tried opening my eyes, struggling to do so for a few minutes. In those few minutes, I heard other voices telling me to open my eyes, while others stated that they were surprised I was alive. After much struggle, I somewhat pried my eyes open, my cloudy ones meeting dark brown ones, which seemed to stare into my soul. I blinked slowly, my eyes threatening to shut once more, but the warm hands kept my eyes open, while I blinked slowly.

"None of that now darlin' we need ye to stay awake now savvy?" the brown eyed male said.

"Aye..." I whispered, feeling just how sore my throat was.

"That's a good lass. Now anything' ye be wanting?" he asked, and I nodded my head weakly.

"Warmth... water?" I said, my eyes starting to flutter as a haze started to cover my eyes, and I couldn't help but close them for a bit, but I kept them fluttering to stay awake.

I didn't hear what had been said, but I felt something being trickled into the back of my throat, quick I greedily gulped down, and felt something warm wrap around my body, over top something that had also been wrapped around me. Soon I was lifted up, though my body protested on the movement. My head lulled to the side, resting against something sturdy. I wasn't sure where I was taken, but what I did know was that I had been placed on something soft.

"Capt'n I'll change 'er n' get 'er back in tip top shape." A female voice said as I turned my head to the side, away from the voices.

The male said something else to the woman then the woman replied with a harsh tone of voice before the male left and I was left with the woman. We were silent, as I moved my head to where she was seated before cracking my eyes open. I took in her dark skin, black hair and her piercing stare, which met my weary one.

"What's yer name lass?" she asked quietly, figuring that my hearing was sensitive.

"Jeza-Jezabel Soot." I whispered, feeling how dry my throat was again.

I felt something against my lips and I drank, feeling refreshed with the cool water that rolled down my throat. When I had my fill I closed my mouth and the water was taken away from me. I let out a breath, turning onto my back and stared at the dark ceiling of the room I was in. I closed my eyes once more as my mind began clearing up even more. The woman was quiet, staring at me almost curiously. I turned back to her, raising my eyebrow slightly at her now amused gaze.

"Where am I and may I ask who you are?" I asked curiously, clenching and unclenching my fists, slowly moving my limbs for them to get use to being used again.

"Anamaria and yer on the Black Pearl lass. Now can ye sit up? We need ta change ya outta those wet cloths." She said and I nodded my head a bit.

"I believe so." I murmured, doing my best to sit up with the help of Anamaria, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me back against the wall where I leaned against it heavily.

"Alright lass, we be 'bout the same size so ye can wear my clothes till we come ta port." She said and I nodded my head.

"I thank ye Anamaria, it be a lot of help fer ya ta go ta such troubles fer a stranger." I said as I started to slowly unbuttoned my top shirt, then proceeded to take the undershirt I had on off as well.

It was painful, for my skin felt like needles were poking at it continuously. It was annoying, but after not being active as I heard earlier or so long, I wasn't too surprised. After m shirts were taken off, I got a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, which felt much warmer than the clothes I had previously had worn. The next thing to come off was my breeches and boots, which I had needed help to get off. Anamaria helped with that, and I surprisingly wasn't very embarrassed with this. I had checked my right wrist, making sure that my leather cover was still on, which it was.

"I'll be right back lass, jus' stay 'ere till I get back." Anamaria said as she stood up, once I gave her my word that I wouldn't move, she left the cabin I was in, and I wrapped the blanket around my almost bare body with it, letting out a sigh as I leaned back against the wall, staring at the ceiling as I thought what I could be doing till we reached port.

'The Black Pearl eh? Captain Hamilton talked about this ship. He said that she was a deadly beauty.' I thought back, remembering the times I would stay out on watch upon the Saint Queensbury, listening to Captain Hamilton talk about different legends. I felt a tear roll down my face at the thought of my late captain, and quickly brushed it away before more followed. I took my movements slowly, and reflected on what I heard when I first gained consciousness. The young voice said that I had been out for a week.

I heard a door open and raised my head, opening my eyes to see who had entered, hoping that it was Anamaria with some clothes. But it wasn't her; instead it was a male, from what I gathered a few inches taller than me with dark hair, twisted into familiar looking dreadlocks with a goatee twisted into two small braids. Beads were added into the mix of dreadlocks, the top of his head covered by a pinkish bandana and a black tricorne hat. His somewhat tanned skin gave him a dangerous look, while his chocolate coloured eyes were outlined in black kohl made him look dashing, though somewhat curious. He had on a standard black over coat with a blue vest, pink sash, a cream coloured shirt which was a bit open, black breeches and boots. He had all of the regular effects on him, with an addition of a compass.

"How you feeling dearie?" he asked as he walked towards me in a bit of a swagger, his eyes taking in my covered form almost in disappointment.

"Better sir, I thank ye and yer crew fer fishin' me out of the water." I said to him, and bowed my head slightly in thanks, as I tightened the blanket around me.

"Aye, it was luck that we happened to have spotted ye on a raft." He said then sat down in front of me, watching me carefully, as my brow creased, trying to remember when I had gotten myself a raft. "Tell me love, what happened to ye?" he asked causing my whole body to tense.

I lowered my head to my knees, tightening my hands into fists as I stared at the floor. My brows furrowed in thought, remembering the details of that day. As I relayed to him, he being the young voice who told me to keep my eyes open, and whom I figured was the captain of the Black Pearl, I kept one detail short of the entire incident.

"...it was the Kraken whom came after us, and took the lives of Saint Queensbury crew. I only lived for the captain told me to abandon ship, and the debt I owed him was my life, which he called to be repaid that day..." I whispered, finishing the tale.

Near the end, my voice started to crack, but I held it back, trying my best to keep my voice even as I could. I was shaking though, my body wouldn't let me continue without cold seeping into the depts of my bones. I pulled the blanket closer around me as the male sitting next to me went over my story. We were silent, and unmoving. I was reflecting the time I had upon the Saint Queensbury, and the past that came with my head. I only moved when the door opened again, or more so was kicked open, and an angry Anamaria barged in, her dark eyes were lit with fire as she stalked towards the sitting male, who had quickly stood up, and cleared his throat a bit.

"What in blazing 'ell are you doing in here Sparrow? I thought I said no one were to come in and disturb 'er as she rested!" Anamaria yelled, causing the male to hold up his hands in surrender.

"Aye, I know what ye said Ana, but the lass knew what happened to the Saint Queensbury. Remember, it was suppose to meet with us last week." Sparrow reminded Anamaria, who tensed up, but her glare also intensified several fold at the mention of the ship.

"I remember that, but that don't mean she knows anythin' about it!" she snapped, starting to become impatient.

Not wanting to listen to them bicker, I shuffled a bit, before wincing as the pins and needles started to effect my body again. Apparently this action didn't go unnoticed, for both Sparrow and Anamaria paused in their squabble, and turned to me.

"Could you two... not squabble right now? I know what happened to the Saint Queensbury, though I wish it never happened in the first place, so if you wouldn't mind, could I get dressed, and maybe get some porridge or stew to eat?" I said, letting out an irritative sigh, as I gently massaged my temples with my right hand.

I felt eyes watching this action, more so that eyes were looking at my leather bound wrist. I stopped what I was doing and raised an eyebrow at the pair of brown eyes. Sparrow didn't say anything, but watched me intently as I hid my wrist back beneath the blanket that kept me hidden and met the males eyes with my grey blue ones evenly.

"I suggest ye go n' get a wench when ye make port sir. Fer ye will not get anythin' o' that sorts from me." I stated sourly, pulling the blankets closer to me.

For a moment our eyes were locked, then he abruptly stood up and walked towards the door, pausing by Anamaria, and told her something, to which she nodded her head, then left the room, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone felt myself relax agains the wall, and rested the back of my head against it, trying to relax a small bit. Anamaria walked over to me, a smile on her face as she sat down next to me, holding up a hand that held clothes in it, making me sigh out in relief.

"N' 'ere I thought you were just some lass who got caught in a storm." she mused as she helped me get dressed into her breeches and shirt. "Who'da thought ye be a pirate."

I chuckled at her statement, and once I was dry in the warm clothes, I readily accepted the coat Anamaria had, and slipped that on as well, pulling it close to me as I could, for it would take a while until the chill left me completely.

"Aye, been so fer the last fifteen years... How did ya crew find me? I thought I'd be lost under tha sea by now." I said to her quietly while leaning against my knees, trying to regain some more warmth.

"You know then that ye were lucky to find that raft when ye did, and were huddled into a ball ta keep warm." Anamaria said as she placed a blanket over my shoulders again.

"Aye, I am. Though I don't remember finding it, nor getting onto it." I replied quietly.

Before I could continue to Anamaria, the door was once again kicked open and Sparrow, along with a gruff looking older male with dark hair and a white beard walked in. The former carrying a bowl of something warm and a glass of water. I think my eyes lit up at the site of something warm, for Anamaria shook her head a bit, and went to take the bowl away from Sparrow, but he just grinned at her, and held it out of her reach.

"Dearie, this is Gibbs, he had been watching over ye when ye were unconscious." Sparrow said, motioning to the older man.

I looked over at the older man, and bowed my head in thanks with a small smile, while moving back to lean against the wall again, figuring that he would be giving me a check up.

"I thank ye Mister Gibbs, not only fer keeping an eye over me, but also not giving up hope that I wasn't dead." I said, and gained a hesitant nod back.

"Nay, it was no trouble lass, I'm just glad yer awake as it be. Now let's see how badly yer banged up, and what we will need ta do ta make ye better." he said then knelt before me.

He looked at my fingers, eyes, ears, temperature, my reflexes, heartbeat, breathing, and a few other places until he was done the basic check up. When he sat back, he had a look of relief on his face, as I pulled the blanket over my head, for I was shivering more than before.

"She 'as hypothermia Capt'n, jus' as I suspected no less. But she's out of the fire, so ta speak. Till the lass is better, we'll need ta keep her warm. Lotsa warm food n' drink with some added blankets would be best, n' if possible, another source of external warmth while ye sleep." Mister Gibbs told Sparrow and Anamaria.

I was then handed the bowl, which held stew in it. I tried to feed myself, but ended up dropping the spoon in to the bowl. I furrowed my brows at that as I tried again, but the same thing happened. I frowned at this, unaware of amused eyes watching me as I balanced the bowl between my knees and my stomach. Before I could try a third time, the spoon was taken from my hand. Before I could protest, a spoon full of stew was placed in front of my mouth. When I looked up, I saw that it was Sparrow, who was giving me a look that told me not to argue too much. The spoon pressed lightly against my lips, and I reluctantly opened them, begrudgingly letting Sparrow spoon feed me. He seemed to realize this, for he gave me a devilish grin as he did it once more after I chewed and swallowed the first spoonful.

"Until yer better love, I'll be takin' care of ya. I be captain of this ship, and ye happen to be my guest." he said and I opened my mouth to retort, but he stuffed my mouth with another spoonful. "Capt'n's orders." he grinned.

I chewed and begrudgingly swallowed the stew, then shakily wiped my mouth from the excess stew.

"Aye Capt'n." I muttered, just noticing that Anamaria and Gibbs were gone. "Where did Anamaria go?" I asked curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparrow looked at me for a bit, taking his time answering me as he fed me the stew. Once the stew was gone, I pulled the blanket closer to me, as I started shivering once more. Before I could curl up too much, Sparrow had me drink some water.

"She went back to her post dearie. She may be looking after ye, but she still needs to earn her keep upon this ship." he told me, then continued before I could talk. "Thus, as the generous captain that I am, I will be looking after ye while she's away." he stated.

I was quiet at that, and just nodded my head, mentally sighing at that. As I buried my head into my covered knees, I tried to conserve as much body heat as I could. But it seemed that nothing was working, for the chill just wouldn't go away. I hadn't been paying attention to Sparrow, until I heard someone sit next to me and pull me to them, their sudden body heat connecting to my cold one caused me to let out a gasp, my body tensing more.

"Easy love, just relax now. Ye need warmth if ye ever want to get better." Sparrow's voice whispered, his warm breath hitting the shell of my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist comfortably.

"Capt'n Sparrow, I don't believe this is behaviour is..." My sentence was cut off by Sparrow's chuckles; I felt some warmth spread on my cheeks as I ducked my head down, trying to pull away from him.

I felt fairly uncomfortable with him this close to me, usually I didn't mind being around males, but I found that this was too much for me to bear. I could not relax with him around, for I could tell that something was off with him, and I didn't like it.

"Hush now darlin' I'm not going to do anything to you, other than lending ye me body warmth. And it's Jack." he stated as his eyes watched me intently from his place behind me.

I stayed quiet at that, and just concentrated on staring at the ground of the room I was occupying until I could do something, was better or we made port. The latter was what I was hoping for.

The rest of the day I stayed quiet unless Anamaria was in the room with me, then she and I would exchange stories about our time as pirates. But when Jack Sparrow was in the room I fell silent and stared out the window, which I had noticed after the Captain had left the room the first time. I had been given another blanket as well as a cup of hot water with a touch of honey mixed into it.

I'm not actually sure how many days had passed since I was taken onto the Black Pearl, or rather when I had woken up from the coma I had been in. All I know was that I was getting restless from not being able to move and being stuck in a confining room with only a window and a door that's guarded or usually watched anyway. I had been sleeping most days, locked away in my prison.

Yesterday I had began walking, trying so for the first time since I woke up, nursing a large mug of sweetened hot water. I leaned against the wall, using it as support while I slowly got my muscles working again. I knew it would take me a while to fully get all of my motor functions working properly again on my own. I leaned near the window, looking out at the sea, watching as the waves lapped against the side of the ship. I opened the window up a bit and let the air of the sea caress my senses, the feeling of the sea's air wrapped around my chilled body, embracing it like one would a child, and the scent of the sea helped relaxed my stiff body. The sounds of the waves were the sweetest music I could have heard, and the cries of the birds in the distance made it seem like an orchestra.

I let out a sigh, letting my body relax against the wall as my eyes closed in peace. I lived for the sea, I breathed it, sang to it, cried with it, longed for it, embraced it. The sea was my life; I would be nothing by now if I hadn't gone to the dock so long ago. I hadn't been aware that someone was staring at me until someone cleared their throats. I tensed right back up as my head snapped up to look at the intruder who had invaded my privacy.

Sadly I wasn't surprised to see that it had been Jack Sparrow who had done so. I turned away from him, my face heated up for being caught in my relaxed state. Just so I wouldn't say anything, I took a sip of my sweetened water, and turned away from the Pearls Captain. I heard him chuckle, while the sound of his boots resonated against the floor, echoing in my ears. I knew he was walking towards me, and as I took another sip, he was at my side once more.

"Ye love the sea, don't you love?" He asked, almost gently, but you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Aye Capt'n." I replied shortly and looked out of the window again.

We were silent for a bit more as he walked up beside me, looking out of the window with me, watching the water as it moved with the wind. Just watching the blue water reflect the passing clouds and the sun on its glassy surface created the illusion that the sea was docile, and fragile. I shivered a bit, but this time in delight for the sea wasn't just docile or fragile. The sea was judgement to those who call it their home. She could let you sail without trouble to lead you right into a storm that could wipe the entire ship out if she so pleased. She could create hurricanes and typhoons, cause so much damage, but at the same time gently rock one to sleep as if they were a newborn. The sea has many colours, many personalities, but was always fair. It was unpredictable, ever changing, and ever going new movement, for it never sat still.

"What do you like about the sea?" Sparrow asked me breaking the silence, like thunder would break a clear day.

"Everything." I breathed out quietly. "I love the sea more than anything in the world." I closed my eyes after my answer, and leaned against the sill, then took a sip from the sweetened drink, feeling the liquid travel down my throat, warming the passages that it passed through.

"Aye lass, I know the feeling." Sparrow told me as we wavered back into silence.

Time passed as Sparrow and I had stared out the window into the sea, I was now alone in the room, still staring out of the window, and with a fresh mug of sweetened water. Anamaria had been taking more time off from her duties so she could make sure I was doing well, though I had a sinking suspicion that she just didn't want me to be around Sparrow alone, not that I blamed her for that thought process. From what I had hear about him, he could get any girl he wanted without much trouble, but since I wasn't interested since such things, I mainly ignored any advancements that the captain made towards me, and kept a neutral tone when dealing with him.

I sighed and closed my eyes, sitting down now under the window, watching as the light reflected against the wall in colours that showed that the sun was setting. I didn't have the energy to stand and watch if, for I had a plan for later that night, once I knew most of the crew were asleep. I needed to get some fresh air, and ones that didn't come from a small window. Just as I was going to sip my sweetened drink, the door opened and Anamaria came in, carrying two plates of food and a mug of rum, which I suspected was for her.

"How ye feeling Jezebel?" she asked as she handed me a plate, and sat down beside me with a plop.

"I'm bored Anamaria... I need to get out of this room before I go crazy and kill the next person who comes in here." I grumbled with a heavy sigh. "Thanks fer the food." I added with a smile.

Anamaria laughed at me as she took a gulp from her mug, I rolled my eyes at her and we started eating silently, each of us thinking of something. I sipped my sweet drink, and wrinkled my nose as I was at the bottom of the mug, and I wasn't a fan of sugar.

"Ye know Jezebel; ye can just sneak out at night. Most of the crew is asleep by then n' the Capt'n usually stays in 'is cabin. The only one up is Gibbs, n' he probably won't mind ye getting some air." she said, after gulping down the mouthful she had.

"I was thinking that Ana, I'm going to kill somethin' if I'm stuck in 'ere any longer..." I was cut off by another of Ana's laugh I gave her an unamused, crossing my arms and pouted.

"Easy lass, you'll get time out o' 'ere. Jus' go out t'night n' get some fresh air. I'll deal with the Capt'n t'morrow so you'll be off the hook o' stayin 'ere." Ana said, and I laxed my shoulders, giving her a thankful smile.

We continued the rest of the night talking about the adventures she had, had upon the Pearl until she left to get some shut eye. Soon I was alone with my thoughts as I stood up and walked across the rom to the door, pressing my ear against the rough wood and listened for sounds of the crew. I waited a while, until the moon was high in the sky, before opening the door, and leaving the solitary room.

I took a deep breath, feeling the rush of the ocean air fill my lungs and tickle my throat with its scent. The wind wrapped around me in greeting before going off to help the birds fly off. I smiled, hearing the gentle rocking of the ship, and the clear black skies. I walked over to the railing and looked over it into the dark abyss of the ocean, closing my eyes in peace.

"So there ye are lass. I was beginning to wonder when I'd get the pleasure of yer company." the older voice of Gibbs said from the helm.

"My apologizes Mister Gibbs, but yer Capt'n has been keeping foot soldiers in front of the door keepin' me locked away." I said with a grin as I made my way up to him.

On the odd times, Mister Gibbs came into the room to check up on me while I was bored. I knew at first glance he was apprehensive to having another female on board, but after he got to know me and I got to know him, his opinion changed and we got a long well. He reminded me of Captain Hamilton with the way he acted, and I had, had many in dept conversations with him so far when I was't around Anamaria.

"Aye I'm not surprised either. After all ye been practically dead." he said with a bit of a smirk, causing me to scoff and roll my eyes at him. "But I suppose another reason is that he doesn't know ye and thinks ye could be a spy."

"I hardy be any troubles Gibbs. He 'as me effects." I growled out, feeling rather naked without them, even if I was fully clothed. "I feel as bare as the day I was born without me effects..." I mumbled then, crossing my arms over my chest with a slight pout on my lips.

Gibbs just chuckled at that as he slapped an arm onto my shoulder as he kept watch on the helm. It seemed he found it fairly amusing that I could switch from a stoic, almost unemotional person, to a child in matters of seconds. I blamed the crew of the Saint Queensbury for that, for they were also like that as well, and since I did grow up with them, I was bound to take on their personality traits one way or another.

"Ye'll get them back lass, once we reach port anyway. Well that is if the Capt'n is feelin generous of course." he mused, not making my mood any better.

"Aye... I figured as much Gibbs... I suppose I could just get some new ones when we reach port, where are we headin' anyway?" I asked turning to the older man.

"Tortuga." was the reply which made me smile.

"Good, then I'll be able to get some new effects." I mused.

'Tortuga... I'll be able to visit ye at least Cherie, you owe from when I saved ye those dozen o' times.' I thought a wicked smirk crossing my lips as I stared out into the black sea as the ship moved through the waters.

The rest of the night was spent with Gibbs and I talking about our stories. He asked me how I got to become a pirate, and in turn he told me how he became one. No one else came out that night which surprised me, but Gibbs assured me that this was normal. I just stared at him uncertainly before letting it go. It was nearing morning and the sun was starting to rise. It was a beautiful sight, the colours from the sky bleeded into the water, creating waves upon waves of colours as the sky lit up in pale purples, blues, pinks oranges, and yellows. My eyes lit up when I saw this, for I never got tired of seeing I leaned against the banister next to the helm a smile placed on my lips.

I felt Gibbs watch me as I watched the sun rise up from its slumber. I felt the warm rays of the sun touch my cool skin as the Pearl was embraced by its light and warmth. I had to close my eyes a bit to absorb the light into my body, which heated it up, and embraced me like one did an old friend. I let out a content sigh, listening to the screams of the seagulls, and calls of the whales who punctured the water for some air.

"And what Mister Gibbs, have I said about letting this lass out of her quarters?" the male voice of the Captain of the ship stated, causing the moment of peace be shattered into tiny pieces.

I was tempted to growl that my peace was disturbed and as I turned around to snap at the captain, I heard a gun click and scowled. For once I was fully turned around, I was greeted by the head of a pistol at my head and the displeasing look of Captain Sparrow. My eyes evened as I stared down the barrel of the pistol and narrowed my eyes slightly, daring the captain to pull the trigger.

"It wasn't Mister Gibbs fault Capt'n. I went out on my own, I was tired of being locked away in a room when I am well. Besides it's too cruel to take someone away from the sea that they love." I stated evenly as I moved my eyes to the dark chocolate ones that were staring at me intently.

It was then that the pistol was removed from my face as the captain started walking around, still pointing the pistol at me, but in a limp grip that caused me to stiffen, wondering what he was doing as he looked me over. At this point the rest of the crew members were getting up and making their way onto the deck. I felt eyes on me and their captain as he continued to circle for the fifth time in a row. When he was done that round, he stood in front of me again.

"Well then lass..." he started before getting into my face, making my already tense body even tenser since he was in my personal space. "Ye think ye are well do ye?" he said, his dark rimmed eyes watching for any wavering that one usually had when faced with kind of situation.

I didn't back down though, I knew better than to show any weakness in front of anyone, especially after the first time I encountered a threatening person. My wrist decided to remind me of that promise I had made as it let a surge of heat up my arm, which flowed through my body.

"Aye, I know fer a fact that I be better n' am able ta do anythin' that I could before." I stated. "If ye would like fer me ta demonstrate, I will with a duel Captain." I said, the promise I made to myself still clear in my head as I awaited his response.


	6. Chapter 6

_As I sat in the cargo hold, I wrapped my arms around my waist as I sat in between the crates, rubbing my arms to keep the blood flowing in them as I tried to stay warm. I had been in the cargo hold for what I assumed would be about two weeks. At night when the crew weighed anchor, I went up on the deck and found my way to the kitchen, trying keep myself scarce as I hid in the shadows and stayed as quiet as I could while tiptoeing to the kitchen to grab the left overs that were always kept. A I remembered where left over bread would be I lifted a lid up and grabbed some as well as some dried meat before scurrying away like a mouse back to my little hide-away. _

_As I munched on my meal, I couldn't help but let out a hiss as the burn mark on my wrist started acting up. I stopped eating and unbound my wrist, wincing as the dry cloth pulled at the tender skin. When I pulled it away fully I looked at the exposed mark. It was red with anger as fresh pink skin started to slowly cover the bleeding and scabbing mark that was in the shape of a 'P'. My label... my brand... I felt a distasteful growl rise in the back of my throat as I narrowed my eyes at the mark. As yellow puss started to seep through I bit back a hiss as I looked at the wound._

"_If you heal up without making me lose this arm or get infected, I promise on this mark that I will never back down from someone or let someone push me around and try to intimidate me. I will through away my childish way of thinking and live on as a strong pirate." I said my eyes burning into the mark on my wrist._

_Suddenly as if it was waiting for that answer, the mark stopped burning and I rested heavily against the crates before grabbing another rag from my waist that I've been using to wrap my wrist. I dunked the cloth into water before wrapping it around my wrist with a hiss of relief as the cool water pressed against the wound. I closed my eyes for a bit, only to have them open suddenly. I wondered what had awoken me when I noticed that daybreak was started to come forth. Never having the time before the admire the sunrise, I stood up from my hiding spot amongst the crates, climbing on top of them and peeked up from the deck, seeing that there was still no one around and lifted myself from the dark hold and allowed myself to take in the rising sun, never before had I seen such a marvellous sight such as this._

_I knew then that I would do anything to see the sunrises again, and vowed to never lose sight of my promise and to live as long as I could until I would pay Beckett back for destroying the childhood that I didn't get time to enjoy. I clenched my fist as the morning rays illuminated my body as I said goodbye to my fears and said hello to the new person I had become._

"I accept your challenge luv." Captain Sparrow said as the memory faded back to the spot in the back of my mind that kept me going.

I looked at the dark haired, dark eyed captain and nodded my head as he walked passed me, facing his crew as I turned as well. I saw a look of concern pass on Gibbs' face, and gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know that I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. I breathed out of my nose as Sparrow addressed his crew with a wicked grin on his face.

"Mates I have some good news, we will be having some entertainment tonight." he said causing the crew to start cheering. "It will be a duel between meself and the lass we have picked up Jezebel Soots." with that he pulled me up next to him as I looked at the crew with an unreadable expression, and in turn they stared at me skeptically.

I caught Anamaria's eyes which was in surprise and slight horror at the announcement. I felt a bit irritated since no one seemed to realize that I would be fighting my own battle. I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the banister, giving the crew a confident smirk.

"Aye it will be show fer sure. I bet you lot one hundred shillings that I can beat yer Captain." I said then paused a bit my smirk growing as I leaned over the rail a bit more. "Each." I added, causing an uproar to start with the crew.

"Ye got yerself a deal girlie!" one of the crewmen shouted, causing others to cheer in agreement.

I turned back to Sparrow who stared at me with a furrowed brow, probably wondering how, if I lost I would be able to pay for all that. In Tortuga, I had a hidden lot that I had purchased when I first got to Tortuga after the very first pillage I had been apart of. With every consecutive pillage that we did, I brought ninety percent of my shares to the lot where I kept it hidden, even from Captain Hamilton. I leaned back against the banister, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked at Sparrow, who was still starring at me, wondering what his next move would be.

"One hundred shillings eh deary?" He mused as he swaggered over to me until he was a foot from where I was.

"Aye one hundred shillings each." I repeated, the smirk still placed on my lips as I stared at him, as his lips twitched.

"And what do we owe ye if ye happen to win?' he asked me as his crew became silent, waiting for what I would be saying.

"Ye lot would owe me passage to anywhere I want then never again try to find me again." I stated, watching as Sparrow thought about the deal.

Just when I thought he'd go for my deal he put his finger up, pausing a bit as he tried to figure out how to word what it was that he wanted to say. I frowned at that, for I knew what would leave his mouth next would change my course of action, for the better or not I was not sure.

"How about this luv..." he began and my eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. "How about if I win you stay upon the Pearl until you are able to prove yourself capable of beating me. And if you win we let you off in Tortuga without so much as a glance and ye can do whatever it is that ye want to do without us and we will leave ye alone savvy?" he paused again letting me think about the proposition, after a few minutes he spoke again. "So do we have an accord?" he asked sticking his hand out.

I thought about the proposition, it would work. I tapped my chin a bit as I weighed the pros and cons of the situation a bit more. I then looked at Gibbs from the corner of my eye, to a brief look at the crew, who were waiting for an answer, then back at Sparrow who was staring at me evenly. I smirked as I clasped my hand into his own.

"Aye, we 'ave an accord." I stated, as his hand gripped my own.

Before I could say anything else though, he pulled back the leather wrap around my wrist and looked at my wrist. I froze, growling a bit as I tried to pull my hand away from him, but he kept a tight grip on it before giving me a look that told me he knew exactly what it felt like to go through the same thing. He placed my bound around my wrist again then released my arm as he turned to the crew with a grin on his face.

"There ye have it mates, after lunch if it's clear sailing Miss Jezebel and I will duel." He said, and grinned at the thought as the crew cheered happily. "Now then... back to yer posts!" he ordered.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the crew as the scattered, going to their posts while I watched Sparrow wearily. I tapped Sparrow's shoulder causing him to look over at me curiously while he took charge of the helm. His dark eyes stared at me mockingly even though his face portrayed no evidence of what his eyes showed.

"Yes Miss Jezebel?" he asked, not looking at me as he stared into the ocean.

"I would like my effects Sparrow, before our duel." I stated as he gave me a defeated kind of look as he turned to me.

"Alright luv..." he said after sighing a bit then looked at the deck, searching for someone. "Mister Gibbs, take helm, I'm going to take Miss Jezebel to get her effects." He said as Gibbs came up the stairs.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs replied then gave me a nod, which I returned.

Soon Sparrow was leading me towards his quarters, along the way he pointed out various spots on the Pearl, each of his swaggering steps made me wonder if he lived off of rum half the time. I let out a sigh, shaking my head as I continued to follow him. The Pearl was a beautiful ship, this I admit freely, from her dark wood build, to the flags to the figurehead, the Pearl was beautiful. I let out a small sigh as I thought back to the Saint Queensbury. I shook my head, feeling the wrenching of my heart as I knew I was the only survivor, but wished that I had perished along with the others.

When we reached Sparrow's quarter, he opened his door, leading me inside it. His room was messy, as I figured it would be, with maps, empty rum bottles and the like laying around over the floor. There was a bed pushed to the side, and near the back a chart table and chair as well as some cabinets. There was a distinct smell in the room which I pinpointed to sexual fun, causing my nose to scrunch up. I wanted to leave this cabin as quickly as possible.

Sparrow was looking around in a pile, looking for my effects, when I spotted them hanging on the wall. With a roll of my eyes I made my way over to them, and picked them up from the wall, putting them on me and feeling their weight as they hung back in place.

"I found them Captain Sparrow, now I will take my leave till after lunch." I said and walked out of the cabin, taking a deep breath of air until I started coughing.

The sudden transition from the stale, sex smelling room to the clean ocean air was immense, and I couldn't help but cough. Walking over to the railing, I leaned against it, taking in deep breaths while closing my eyes. Someone came over to me and rested their hand on my shoulder. When I looked over, I saw it was Anamaria, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Fer a captain... he sure doesn't act like it." I mused to her, giving her a half smile.

"Aye, he doesn't, but that doesn't mean it's not possible for him to be one." she stated.

"Aye... but I'll see it when it happens. Anyone can order a crew around, but not everyone has the heart of a captain." I replied evenly.

She was quiet at that, thinking it over before as we stared at the sea. I stayed quiet as well, planning on where I was going to practice before my duel with Sparrow. Deciding that my chambers were the best, I pushed myself from the railing, stretching my back and arms out before placing my hand on my sword. It had been custom built for me, having perfect balance with my stature.

"I'm going to get some practicing in Ana, I'll see ye later." I mused while walking away, feeling the eyes of the rest of the crew mates follow my movements as I walked into the cabin I was staying in.

I closed the door behind me, locking it before moving the bed around to make some space. I looked around, and nodded to myself as I drew out my sword, getting back the feel of it. I closed my eyes letting my feet flow through the familiar movements with my invisible opponent. My movements were a little shaky at first before coming smooth as I got use to it again.

Hours went by where I practiced and rested, for I didn't want to be exhausted before the duel. I was sitting in a corner, in a bit of a meditative state, looking out of the window when someone knocked on the door. I looked up after blinking a bit, then stood up, stretching myself out before making my way to the door, unlocking it and opening it, I was greeted by Anamaria, who grinned at me, holding two plates of food. I chuckled then stood back, letting her inside the room, she handed me a plate and fork as I closed the door behind her.

"Been practicing hard Jezebel?" she asked as we sat down and started to eat.

I gulped down my the food in my mouth before I answered, resting my head against the wood behind us.

"Aye, it took a while to get back into it, but I'm back to my usual abilities." I mused, mentally hoping that it was true, and started eating again.

"I hope so. It would be a real show to see ye beat the captain." she said with a grin on her dark skinned face.

I laughed a bit and smiled at her while I ate. I was planning on giving the crew a show, after all since we were pirates, anything went, which meant I was going to have to pay extra attention to what Sparrow was doing. I leaned back against the wall again, looking up at the ceiling as I went over the different scenarios that could either ensure, or create my demise. I decided to wait until Sparrow made the first move, then go from there. Besides, if it comes down to it, I had my pistol that I could use, or what ever else was around, that I could get my hands on.

"Earth ta Jezebel, are you there lass?" Anamaria asked waving a hand in front of my face, causing my eyes to blink while coming back into focus.

"Sorry Ana, I was just thinking of different scenarios." I admitted with a slight blush on my cheeks.

Anamaria looked at me curiously before she started laughing, which I soon joined in on.

"Ye are an odd lass Jezebel, ye'd fit in perfectly with the crew if ye stayed." she said off handedly once our laughs calmed down a bit.

I gave her a bit of a smile before looking down at my half eaten food before sighing a little and placed the plate on the ground.

"Aye, I have no doubt about that Anamaria... but I need time to pay me respects to me old crew before I can move on." I said closing my eyes a bit as I brought my knees to my chest, resting my chin on top of them.

"Wot do ye mean by that Jezebel?" Ana asked as she placed her plate on the ground as well then turned to me.

"What I mean Ana... is that I've been with me old crew for the past fifteen years o' me life. They were me family... me life." I told her as I leaned back against the wall behind me, staring up at the ceiling now. "It's hard to live knowin' that they are gone... or worse, servin' Davy Jones." I added as I scratched the top of my head a bit.

Anna looked at me quietly, starring at me as if she was trying to figure something out. We were quiet again, lost in our thoughts. Before either one of us could start up another conversation, a knock sounded on the door, and then it later opened revealing Gibbs.

"Ye ready lass? The Capt'n's waiting fer ya on deck." He said and I nodded my head, giving Ana a half smile as I pushed myself up.

"Aye Mister Gibbs, jus' give us a few moments n' we'll be out soon." I said, and saw him give a nod before closing the door behind him again.

I let out a bit of a sigh as I retracted my sword a little, looking at its dull sheen in the cloudy light. I sheathed it again, making sure I had the rest of my effects on me. When I was certain that I did, I gave Anamaria a smile when she stood up, and nodded my head, telling her and reassuring myself that I was ready. We left my cabin, and made our way to the middle of the deck where the crew formed a circle. I felt Anamaria place a hand on my shoulder as the crowd parted.

"Show 'im what you've got Jezebel." She whispered to me in support before pushing me lightly forward, though I didn't need any encouragement.

I walked through the crowd to see Sparrow standing in the middle, looking around as if he was bored. As I walked, the crowd closed behind me, and I almost chuckled in amusement at how childish they were being. I mentally shook my head as I stood across from Sparrow, my hands stuffed into my pockets feeling the cool breeze brush against my face.

"Now then I presume you're ready Miss Jezebel?" Sparrow asked as he turned to me, drawing his blade as he moved.

"Aye Captain Sparrow, I'm ready when ye are." I answered, and drew my blade, waiting for him to strike first.

The one thing I had never speculated from the duel happened, and I am still unsure how it did...


	7. Chapter 7

The duel started with Sparrow starting to stalk around me, causing me to do the same. Our eyes were locked, trying to locate an opening with our opponent. I wasn't finding any, but that was expected, after all I had heard that Jack Sparrow was an exceptional swordsman, as well as a mad man.

While circling each other, we started to gradually getting closer to one another until our swords lightly stroked together. With swords locked in a non-threatening manor, the sound of steel against steel resonated in my ears; a shiver of excitement ran through my spine at the duel that was going to come. Soon we stopped, facing each other on opposite sides than when we started. We were a foot apart, staring at each other as Sparrow ran his sword up and down mine, placing some pressure against my sword testing to see if not only my grip was weak, but if my resolve for this match was as well.

Instead of letting him push me away, I pressed my blade against his, adding a bit more pressure as we started circling one another again. This time, though we were testing each other's will, for like a handshake, pressing swords against one another non-threateningly way showed ones resolved. In a quick movement, I took a few quick steps towards Sparrow, to see if he would fall for it and go into defence. But he didn't, instead he moved with me, keeping our swords locked as we circled. It was interesting, for the times I've done planned duels; my opponent never liked to be in a stare down for long, and was always the first to attack.

The crew mates were silent as they watched us, waiting for what we would do. I guess they were expecting me to start attacking right away, but I wasn't. Sparrow then tried the same trick with me, but I moved along with him, like a feather in the breeze, I bent myself to the flow of the duel. My limbs were relaxed and ready, my eyes like a hawks, waiting, watching, planning. The grip I held on my sword was a mix between relaxed and firm, but I was completely alert, ready to bring my blade up when the time came.

After trying to fake each other out a few more times as we circled each other we finally made our move. Sparrow was the one who struck out first, though I side stepped it and swung at his stomach, which he blocked with his sword before pushing me away. He then came at me swinging towards my neck which I deflected with a swing upwards. With his sword not there to protect him, I kicked out, hitting him in the stomach, to push him away before moving back a bit as we were getting to close to the crowd.

As I moved back, Sparrow came towards me and we were locked with our blades once more, pressing against each other to try and shove each other away. Our eyes met again, and I saw something twinkle in his dark eyes and the next thing I knew I fell on my back against the deck. I gritted my teeth as I tried regaining air in my lungs, but had to roll onto my feet to avoid Sparrow's sword, which had been coming my way. Once I rolled back onto my feet, I winced at the pain which spread through my back. I glowered at Sparrow, planning on getting him back as I locked swords with him, pressing against him as hard as I could, which he did the same, but instead of pushing against him more, I let myself be pushed back, letting myself fall back as I purposely lost my footing.

Before Sparrow, who had began falling forward with the lack of force to keep him up right, could regain his balance, I grabbed his jacket, and pulled him down to the deck, rolling out of the way before he could squish me. A loud smack sounded when his face is the deck, and a groan passed through his lips as I stood up, rotating my shoulders and neck, waiting for the Captain to stand back up.

"That was very dirty luv." Sparrow said as he pushed himself up from the deck.

Around us the crew cheered at the point I landed, now I wasn't one who took to encouragement like that, but I couldn't help but feel a bit accomplished with what I did.

"Pirate Sparrow, pirate." I said with a bit of a smirk as a dry chuckle passed through the males lips.

Once he was up, standing again he faced me with a smirk on his lips and nodded to someone in the crowd who tossed him another sword. Without tearing my eyes from Sparrow, I caught the other sword that had been thrown my way, twirling it in my hand, and then twirled both swords. I mentally frowned though for the sword I was tossed was heavier than my original one. I twirled the heavier blade a bit more trying to get a feel for it then crossed both blades, sliding the steel against each other before setting them to my sides.

"Now who's playing dirty Sparrow?" I asked with a mock raised eyebrow, but none the less a smirk was placed on my lips.

"Pirate luv; pirate as you know very well." he stated. "I'll admit though you do well with one sword, but let's see you use two." he stated as he came towards me once more.

"It would be a pleasure." I replied as I blocked his attack with one sword, and tried to butt him in the stomach with the other, only to have his other sword block mine.

Now I had fought with two swords at once before, but I never got the process down to a science. It came natural, but at the same time I couldn't always split my mind into two separate divisions. As I back off from Sparrow I quickly switched my sword hands, feeling the weight be more balanced at that. Sparrow had a look of pure giddiness on his face as he thought that with two blades he would have a better shot at winning.

I charged at Sparrow, swinging my light sword at him, and once that was blocked, I kicked out at him, which had been blocked by his the blunt side of his sword. I let to the advantage to swipe down with the heavier sword, Sparrow noticed his and released my foot to block the sword, but I pulled back and kicked him back into the stomach. I had thought he would let himself fall, but instead his trapped my foot between his arm and body, and despite my attempts to stay up, I fell down, landing on top of him, his boots dug into my side as I rolled to my side, planning on standing up, when he grabbed my foot and pulled. I fell onto the ground again then kicked back at Sparrow.

When he finally released my foot, and stopped tripping me, which I returned the favour of. Soon the two of us were standing up and staring at one another. I had never had a sword fight with so much silliness in it. Yes, I call it silliness for the simple fact that it was exactly that, all of the tripping, kicking was silliness, effective in battle yes, but silliness all the same. I let out a breath as I dumped the heavy sword from my hand, putting my normal one back into that hand. I noticed that Sparrow did the same thing and we charged at each other once more.

When we clashed swords again, we weren't testing each other anymore. Sparrow pushed me away and swung at me, I jumped back, paring with him as the crew started cheering louder. I was deafened by the sound of the crew and the sound of steel on steel as well as the cry of the seagulls and the crash of the waves. It was as if everything had been amplified, but at the same time silenced. I wanted to hear everything that was going on, but I also wanted it to be quiet so I could concentrate on Sparrow. While we exchanged blows against each other's swords we were locked in a dance, neither one of us were gaining or losing stance, nor advantage over the other. We were in stalemate neither moving, but neither was standing still. This excited me more as the battle drew on.

I was surprised with how much stamina Sparrow; though I was sure he was just as surprised with mine. But I was starting to get weary, we were going nowhere for it seemed we were evenly matched up. But maybe that was Sparrows game. My brows furrowed a bit as I thought about what he could be doing. I breathed slowly through my nose as I twirled my sword around in my hand.

We started circling each other again, almost painfully slow, eyeing each other down. I let my shoulders slump a bit, forcing myself to be relaxed. Though my mind was going a mile a minute, but when I locked eyes with Sparrow, I could see them dancing again, as if he knew exactly what was going on in my head. With a realization coming to me, my eyes widen a fraction before crinkling in an unknown smile. The look in Sparrows eyes soon changed to confusion with the change in my stature. My body became sluggish, and more relaxed with each step that I took.

Not that I could tell what kind of game Sparrow played, which happened to be no game, just a mental fight with oneself. Deciding to make the first move this time, I sprung forward just after our last step, and was met with Sparrow blocking me with his sword. I was pushed back by Sparrow as our swords clashed against each other, matching blow for bow, or dodging each other's blows. When we were sword locked again, we were both trying our hardest to push each other away, but instead of pushing harder against me, Sparrow relaxed his sword, suddenly pulling it away from me. Because I had been pressing most of my weight forward, I didn't have time to prepare myself as I stumbled into Sparrow, who just wrapped an arm around my waist. He pressed me against him along with the side of my blade against his chest so he wasn't damaged by it. Luckily though, I had enough room for my hand to slowly pull my pistol out of its holder, though I didn't cock it yet nor point it at him.

"I knew you'd warm up to me luv." he said, his voice holding a knowing tone to it which caused me to grit my teeth while glaring up at him.

"This is a duel Sparrow, not a time for you to waste your time on bloody fantasies." I growled using the hand that held my sword to push against him, trying to free myself.

"Tut, tut luv, you know as well as I do that all is fair in a pirate duel." he stated, as if scolding a young child.

"That may be Sparrow, but I don't plan on having you try so hard to woo me when all it will do is kill ya." I stated cocking my pistol and pressed it against his side.

He froze a bit as he looked down at my pistol then at me, he gave me a weak grin while letting me go, slowly backing away with his hands up in the air. I heard Anamaria let out a shout, but it was short lived for when Sparrow was a foot away from me he grabbed my pistol, yanking me towards him and while turning me around, took my pistol from my hand. I was then pressed with my back against Sparrow's chest with my pistol resting against my temple.

"Now luv, this is why women shouldn't carry such dangerous weapons on them." He said in my ear, "Ye can get into a position such as this, and there aren't many merciful pirates out in the sea like me, who will let you go if you surrender."

I smirked at that, for I had been in this position many times before, and just as the times like then, I reached back, slipping Sparrow's pistol from its holster and cocked it, pressing it against his stomach. I felt him tense slightly, though he quickly relaxed while mumbling something under his breath, which I couldn't catch even though his mouth was near my ear.

"Now then Sparrow, what were you saying about pistols being a dangerous weapon? It looks to be that you are in the same position as I am." I mused.

"Aye that I am luv, that I am." he said, slightly breathless. "So what do ye say about agreeing that we are in stalemate and leave it as that?" he asked me curiously.

I thought about that, becoming quiet as I glanced at the now quiet crew members who were awaiting my answer. I closed my eyes a bit and let out a sigh, knowing that it would be the only way, but I wanted some answer first before I made a final decision.

"If I agree to this Sparrow what do we each get?" I asked and looked back at him, not at all concerned by the gun at my head.

"Well luv, how about we meet have way." he offered.

"Ye mean I be part of the crew until we reach Tortuga then you lot can leave and forget I exist?" I asked clarifying the terms.

Sparrow paused a bit as he thought about it, but I then felt his head move down towards my ear, making me stiffen as his moustache tickled the shell of my ear. I squirmed a bit for it tickled, and I'm sure he realized that, for his braided moustache brushed up against my ear again.

"No... I was thinking ye join the crew fer good n' I don't assign ye a task." He murmured into my ear.

My face grew grim at that, and I jabbed his pistol into his stomach, feeling him tense more when I did so. I didn't like that agreement, for I had no wishes to join any other crew at that time.

"I think Sparrow that we do not have an accord. I will be part of the crew, and then leave once we reach Tortuga. If we happen to meet up again, then so be it." I whispered, "But I will not just join a crew because a captain says so." I added harshly.

I felt, rather than heard Sparrow sigh as he released me. I turned around, watching him carefully, holding the gun at him. I was thinking about the weight of the gun, for it was quite balanced, and felt almost natural to hold, almost like my own pistol. I briefly wondered if he went to the same armoury that I did for weapons.

"Aye lass, I think I can agree to those terms." Sparrow mused as he started circling around me again. "Though, I would think that your talents would be more suitable on the Pearl than any other ship around." He hinted, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Do we have an accord Sparrow? Or do I need to blow a hole in ye 'till I make meself clear?" I stated, he looked at me then sighed, holding his hands up in the air.

"Ye drive a hard bargain lass, we have an accord until we reach Tortuga." He told me, as he offered me his hand to shake on it.

I looked at it skeptically, but stepped forward none the less and shook it. The crew cheered at the agreement, though I don't know if it was because I was staying until we reached Tortuga, or because of the match that they just witnessed. I didn't bother to think about it, for I was handed my gun, and in turn, I handed Sparrow his own.

"Alright you scallywags get back to work!" Sparrow snapped, and right away the crew hopped into action. I shook my head at that as I sheathed my sword and placed my pistol back into its holster.

My back had been turned from Sparrow as I picked up the other swords that had been used in the duel, making a mental note to return them back to their owners. I looked out at sea, watching the sun glitter off of the surface of the calm water; it reminded me of jewels, ones that sparkled after being freshly cleaned before selling. The wind blew passed me, whispering sweet promises of the future and the hopes that one day I would be able to see past the loss of my pirate family.

Letting out a sigh, I didn't realize someone had been watching me until their footsteps echoed in my now attuned ears, causing them to perk up once they stopped at my side. I looked sideways from the corners of my curious eyes to see that it was Sparrow who had approached me.

"I jus' got one thing to ask ye deary." Sparrow stated, and when I said nothing, he continued. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" he asked.

"Capt'n Hamilton." I told him, looking back at the calm sea. "He taught me everything I needed to know to live on the sea, and how to survive."

"Aye sounds like the old boy. Good man he was, 'n if it means anything luv..." Sparrow paused a bit, causing me to look at him curiously, "He raised you better than he would have his own family. I think he'd be proud ta see you come on par with me." He said now grinning, causing my eyes to roll at him once again.

"Aye... Capt'n Hamilton would have liked ta see that match." I mused, listening as the cries of seagulls washed over the silence like waves crashing against the side of the ship.

I looked up at the gulls, and smirked a bit, taking two side steps from Sparrow, who had been watching me with a raised eyebrow before his face changed into a scowl. His face turned into a frown as he looked onto his shoulder where gull decided to crap over, looking the blob that had landed with a plop. I couldn't help but smile while biting my thumb, trying to keep myself from laughing as Sparrow looked up at the gull responsible for the mess and started cursing it. I couldn't help but start to laugh then, causing Sparrow to stop in mid curse as I laughed at the captain who was covered in crap. He was going to open his mouth to say something, but I spoke first, removing any and all good notions that I may have had with the captain and threw them into Davy Jones Locker.

"It fits you Sparrow... you now wear what you spew." I said, laughing some more as I walked away.

"Jus' you wait luv... you'll regret speaking those words." Sparrow growled out, but my chuckles were the only thing he heard as I made my way to my cabin, so I could get ready to start working.

I didn't take his words to heart, for it was just too amusing to see what I had.

'At least I won't be bored until we reach Tortuga.' I mused, and laughed to myself a bit, a wicked smirk making its way onto my lips.


End file.
